


My Princess from the stars

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adult Jokes, Adult Situations, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: His life was a perfectly planned out event. Nothing changed nothing exciting happened. He wanted more.She came from the stars, a princess from another world.Now, Adrien has to help her collect the Miraculous before they fall into the wrong hands and ended their world like it had done hers.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien Agreste hated the life of the rich and famous. Hated how people thought they knew you just from interviews or shows. Hated how his own father ignored him. 

He ventured to the window, looking over the large pool and tennis court. He leaned against the cool glass with a bored look, he wanted something new, an adventure. 

A bright light covered the sky like lightening, before something fell from above causing a giant to splash from the pool. Adrien pressed his face against the window pane watching as a young girl around his age popped up before struggling as if drowning. 

In a panic, he ran from his room and outside before lunging into the pool to grab the struggling girl. He pulled her out of the water, panting as they laid on the edge catching their breath. Finally looking at her he was stunned. 

Black raven hair, bright sapphire eyes. She wore a blood red dress with black dots. She looked at him with a warm smile. 

“Thank you, I am Ladybug, Queen of Miraculous and goddess of creation.” She introduced moving to stand up. Adrien blinked before catching how torn her dress had become, as if she had been in battle. 

“I’m Adrien, are you okay princess?” He asked quietly. Ladybug looked down at her attire and smiled. 

“Sorry, I must alarm you like this.” She said indicating her clothes. Adrien shook his head before offering out his hand. 

“Maybe we should get you inside though, it is rather late.” Adrien replied. “And I can’t just keep calling you my lady or princess, you need a name.” He continued as they went inside. 

“I told you, I am Ladybug.” Ladybug said calmly as Adrien brought her to his room. 

“Yes, but I can’t call you Ladybug to my father or the public, people aren’t called Ladybug here.” Adrien explained closing them in his room. Ladybug sat on the bed, her blue eyes searching around the room as Adrien tried to find her something to wear. 

“What would you call me?” She asked as he placed an old grey shirt and black pants on the bed. Adrien looked away while she dressed. He heard the rustle of her dress falling to the floor, a fleeting thought of her being naked filling his mind. 

“Well?” She asked, her voice calm and sweet. A gentle small hand rested on his shoulder making him turn. She was dwarfed by his clothes on her. He felt himself blushing. 

“Marinette,” he whispered. Ladybug smiled as she nodded her head before speaking. 

“Hello, I am Marinette.”


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien woke alone in bed the next morning. He bolted up looking around. Had last night been a dream? Had Ladybug just been an illusion an overactive mind dreamt up? He sighed before slipping from the bed and going to the bathroom to get ready. 

Slowly he began to undress, his mind on the fair Angel of his dreams, oblivious to the set of blue eyes watching him from the bath. It wasn’t until he turned to shower, that he saw her. 

“My lady!” He yelped trying to find something to cover himself with besides his hands. She rose a brow in confusion. 

“Why cover yourself? You have nothing to be ashamed of, you are quit endowed.” Ladybug smiled. Adrien blushed at her words. 

“On Earth, we usually don’t parade around naked or show off randomly like this.” He replied looking anywhere but at the naked girl in his bathtub. 

“Do I not look pretty to you Adrien?” Ladybug asked as she noted his reluctance to look at her. 

“No! I mean yes! I mean, please Ladybug, it’s not right for a man to look at a woman like this. It’s not respectful.” Adrien whimpered in distress and confusion. Ladybug hummed in thought before smiling and stepping from the bath. Adrien closed his eyes as he heard her step closer to him. 

“Than thank you for respecting me.” She whispered kissing his cheek. Adrien felt his heart pounding as he heard her say spots on. 

“I’m dressed now, perhaps you should calm your manhood down and come for breakfast?” She said before leaving. Adrien cursed as he looked between his legs and went to shower. 

Breakfast was silent. Ladybug had waited for him patiently during his bath, she had been upset but understanding when he told her she had to hide until he deemed it safe for her. His father would be furious to find he kept a girl in his room all night. Worse, if people found out she was an alien. Carefully, Adrien snuck a look to his father. His studies were not for another two hours, could he risk sneaking a plate upstairs for his secret lady?

“Adrien, ask Nathalie for your schedule today, I’ll be in my study. Do not disturb me.” With that, his father was gone. Nathalie gave him his schedule before Adrien was finally able to sneak breakfast to his lady. 

“Are your parents always so formal with you?” She asked appearing from a corner making him squeak in surprise as if a cat. Ladybug giggled at his antics. 

“Father has been distant for a while now. And Nathalie is father’s assistant. My mom died last year.” Adrien explained leading Ladybug back to his room. 

“So, how did you get here?” Adrien asked taking a seat at his desk as Ladybug ate at his small table. Ladybug’s eyes became clouded and dark as she looked down. 

“The miraculous that I protect were scattered. I’m searching for them.” She explained. Adrien cocked his head. “They are very powerful, I have to find them before they fall into the wrong hands. If they do, it could mean the end of the world. Especially if the black cat and ladybug miraculous are placed in the wrong hands.” She continued. 

“Maybe I can help,” Adrien smiled. This could be the adventure he had prayed for. Ladybug shook her head. 

“It’s dangerous, this is my burden to bare.” She replied, frowning as Adrien stood and made his way over. 

“You don’t know this world, and I’ll admit I’m clueless about things, but I can help.” He said with a smile. 

“Please Marinette, let me help you.” Ladybug smiled at the use of her new name before bowing her head with a nod. 

“Very well Adrien,” she replied offering her hand where a silver ring rested. “This is the miraculous of the black cat, use it to aid me in finding the other jewels,” Ladybug commanded as Adrien put on the ring.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette was amazed as she followed Adrien around. He had told the Nathalie girl a lie about Marinette wanting to be a designer. After some talking, she was now allowed to shadow the boy she had fallen on. 

“This is amazing,” Marinette said as she looked around amazed as people ran around and called for things. The photoshoot was a rumble of noise, so much like the parties and construction of the world of kwami in which she was from. 

“It’s just a photoshoot,” Adrien replied as he was fixed up. Marinette shook her head. This fanfare was only ever seen on special occasions. Her last occasion had been her coronation five years ago when Tikki had finally descended the throne. She continued to watch amazed at the similarities of her world and this one when Adrien stood and was escorted to another area. She followed this time her breath catching. Under the spotlight, Adrien was very different from the boy she knew a moment before. He was dressed in all white, the photographer wanting an angelic look, but she only saw the destruction. The memory of a black cat bleached white, a world in chaos. She shuddered to force herself back to the present. Adrien didn’t need to know of the rings past or her mistake. 

Marinette was here to fix what had been broken. It was her job, and Adrien had offered to help. She wouldn’t let destruction destroy him like it had done the rings former owner.

She had sat down to relax in a chair, watching Adrien work, when a loud explosion shook the area. Her eyes narrowed as a woman ran in shouting of a person appearing and disappearing around the city through portals. Her heart fluttered at the news. Portals meant a miraculous, the problem, was which one it was.

Adrien appeared beside her, his expression serious as Marinette nodded her head. She allowed him to pull her to a secluded area so they could transform to fight. Adrien looked down at his costume stunned as his tail swished around his ankles and his new cat ears twitched at each sound made around them. 

“Our costumes protect us from damage caused by the miraculous we fight against.” Ladybug explained as she pulled out her yo-yo. “We need to prepare for a fight, I won’t know what we are up against until I see the miraculous for myself,” she said as they launched over the city of Paris. 

They arrived downtown, the middle of the mayhem. Ladybug’s eyes calculated as she looked around. 

“Who are you?” a voice demanded, the guy had light blond corn roll braids and wore an outfit that looked out of a science fiction movie. 

“I am Ladybug and this is my partner Chat Noir.” Ladybug announced confidently. “And you are?” 

The teen smirked before creating a portal and stepping through before appearing before the duo. 

“Pegasus,” he introduced. Adrien frowned as he held his weapon at the ready. Ladybug nodded as she eyed him.

“The miraculous of the horse I see,” she whispered grabbing her yo-yo. Adrien waited as Pegasus created another portal and stepped through. 

“My lady?” Chat asked quietly. 

“Distract him, this fight will be quick.” her confidence suited her. Blue eyes bright with determination as she walked forward. Adrien eyed his staff with a shrug. It was his job to distract the enemy, he could do that, he would protect his princess.   
Ladybug had not been wrong about it being a short fight. Her knowledge of the miraculous had made the holder’s inexperience turn to his downfall. Max had been chosen, using the miraculous to skip around after finding the jewel in the park. 

“One down and several to go.” Ladybug sighed closing the jewel inside of a small ornate box. Adrien eyed the small box with a Chinese like art. 

“Such a small jewel caused all this?” He asked looking around. Ladybug nodded before yelling miraculous ladybug and small ladybugs zipped around the city in a large cloud like swarm fixing the broken city.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien was love struck as Marinette sat on his couch, the sun illuminating her small figure as she sketched in a spare book he had. It amazed him that such an angelic creature could be so fierce in battle. 

His lady was indeed a force to be reckoned with. 

“Princess, are you hungry?” He asked. His father and Nathalie were gone, they could roam freely without being spotted. Marinette looked up from her sketching with a smile. Such a bright innocent look didn’t match the dark clouds of her blue irises. Adrien chose not to comment on it as he continued to wait for her answer. 

“Sure, I could use the break,” her light tone did little to hide the fact she had been in her memories. Adrien led her downstairs, Marinette trailing her fingertips over every inch of material she could. 

“Surely you lived in a much better mansion than this princess?” Adrien smiled. 

“Ladybugs are draped in treasures.” She replied, “yet, you never see that beauty until it is gone.” 

Adrien saw that same sad stare as she eyed the portrait of him and his father. 

“I’m sorry I brought you into this war.” She continued. Adrien shook his head. 

“I wanted this, I just wish you would tell me everything. It seems like such a hard thing to carry on your own.” He whispered continuing on towards the kitchens. he quickly made a small meal of soup and bread, blushing at his lack of cooking skills. 

“You are no Wayyz, but it is the thought that counts.” She mused teasingly before taking a sip. Adrien watched as she ate. What kind of world had his lady left? What had happened? She gave him so many questions, she held so many answers. 

The afternoon was passing slowly, Adrien was reading on his couch as his lady bathed. He had been so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t hear the door open. 

“Dude, please tell me you haven’t been kept up in here all day? Your pops is gone let’s go!” Nino said sitting beside him on the couch. 

“I’m busy,” Adrien replied calmly, turning the page of his book. 

“Really? Busy or eager to please daddy?” Nino asked crossing his arms. Adrien opened his mouth to retort, his mouth opened but no sound escaped as both he and Nino spotted the very wet and very naked Ladybug emerging from the bathroom. 

“Damn dude,” Nino whispered. 

“Oh hello, Adrien didn’t say anything about a friend.” Ladybug smiled in greeting as Adrien blushed. 

“Dude!” Nino repeated. 

“No!” Adrien yelled making both jump. “I mean, no it’s not like that. Go get dressed my lady, as for you Nino, say nothing to anyone do you hear me.” Adrien warned. 

“Hey she’s your concubine dude.” Nino said hands up in surrender. Adrien groaned, a hand rubbing down his face defeated.


	5. Chapter 5

Ladybug was alone, her concentration threatened by her own memories. A black cat turned white. A partner, a lover, turned evil by the miraculous temptation. Her own miraculous inability to save It’s partner. A war, an army against one being. Hot tears cascaded down her cheeks as those memories hit the climax. Forced to watch the two people she loved most sacrifice each other. The white blast of their final moments, the warm touch of a miraculous thrust upon a princess not ready to become a warrior. 

Her eyes opened, bright blue in an inky veil of night. She stood up, her small feet keeping her balanced on the rooftop. 

Her job was to retrieve the lost miraculous, return to a world far away, and fix what was broken by the black cat. 

She quietly slipped back into the bedroom, shedding her clothes and letting the moonlight warm her body. She was aware of his eyes watching her. She dressed herself in night clothes, ignoring him for the time being. She knew he had questions she needed to answer. He had a right to know the power he now wielded. It’s temptation that could destroy this world as well. 

‘I can help you’ he had been so sure, so eager to aid her. She needed, wanted the help. Her miraculous was meant to have her partner. They couldn’t function without the other active. But it was dangerous, and she trusted Adrien, she just didn’t trust the dark corruptive power of Plagg. 

“My lady?” Adrien asked, calling out to her softly in the darkness. 

“You should be sleeping.” Her words were gentle, a light scolding tone almost motherly. 

“I couldn’t” he admitted, his tone of voice showing he was hiding something from her. Ladybug felt her eyes narrowed as she avoided looking at him. Was the temptation already beginning? Was Plagg still strong enough to comunícate even after the battle? Even Tikki was still silent, slowly regaining her own strength. 

“I haven’t gone anywhere.” She promised, “though, the temptation to explore is rather hard to resist.” She teased taking a seat on the bed. Adrien smiled, sitting up and placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“We can go out, in the mask.” He suggested. Ladybug was silent, she wanted to fly about, her own temptation and craving biting at her, but she couldn’t risk him. The more he transformed and stated that way, the better chance of Plagg taking control. 

“Let’s sleep,” she said laying down, her back facing Adrien. He watched her, his eyes filled with worry and rejection. Had he said something wrong?

She was Marinette here. Adrien’s aid, just a simple girl. No one knew she was a princess, a royal from a land more magical by definition. No one knew that below this exterior of a simple girl, she was their only saving grace. 

“You’ve been upset since last night my lady, do you want to talk about it?” Adrien’s calm worried voice brought her from her thoughts. 

“No, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” She smiled, it didn’t reach her eyes and he didn’t believe her. There was silence, awkward and heavy. Her eyes drifted to the silver ring on his finger. She could fix things so easily, but she had been trained to resist the temptation of the easy path. 

Adrien placed a hand under her chin making her look up. 

“I’m here princess, let me help.” It wasn’t his burden to help. She couldn’t say it out loud. Refused to believe he could become the white cat. Denial was her friend. 

“You need to get back to work.” She said pushing away his hand. She couldn’t get close to him, to anyone. Creation was a curse, destruction a gift.


	6. Chapter 6

He was used to ignoring temptation and voices in his head. He was used to silence and growled warnings. So when the voice had begun, when the gentle whisper like a sirens call had tried to lull him, he ignored it. His ring was slightly broken, did his lady know that? Should he tell her?

She already had so much on her plate, and what if he had been the one to break it? She would take it away and he couldn’t help her anymore. He shook his head. That couldn’t happen, he couldn’t tell her. 

He was used to being alone and ignoring voices and temptation. He wouldn’t add to  
her list of worries. 

“Adrien?” Ladybug entered the room with a smile. Her black leggings showed off her toned muscles concealed by the tights. The red dress she wore cut off just above the knees, straps circling around her neck. On her feet, black ballerina flats. 

“My lady,” he bowed as he stood. Ladybug giggled as she stepped closer, offering out her hand. Adrien took it, pulling her closer to his chest. They swayed back and forth, him softly humming as she rested her head on his chest. He held her, the temptation to kiss the top of her head almost irresistible to him. 

His lady, she was the one thing he could never resist. His angel who saved him from a life of boredom. Who fell from the heavens and answered his prayer. He would give her the world. 

“This is nice,” she whispered. It was, the world became only them with her in his arms. No photoshoot, no other people, just them. She relaxed against him, Adrien holding her tighter. 

“I don’t want to let go.” He admitted, voicing his growing attraction to her. He was drawn to her, his infatuation growing since getting the ring. Like a pet to its owner, he craved being at her side. 

“We have to, you have work.” Ladybug smiled making Adrien flinch. Work, he was a teenager, a young one. He was grateful for the experience, but he missed having normal friends. They parted, her soft face giving an apologetic look. He didn’t blame her. His kissed her finger tips, his lips like butterfly kisses to her skin, before letting her go fully. 

“Shall we go Marinette?” He asked, pulling on the white jacket of the day's shoot. Marinette picked up her clip board that was resting on the table and smiled. 

“Of course Mr Agreste.” She beamed. 

~~////~~

Adrien felt completely drained as he fell onto his bed. Even his shower had done nothing to wash away the fatigue he felt. Ladybug was already asleep, curled at his side after a long battle that had taken up their whole afternoon but gained them the pig miraculous. 

He closed his eyes, a yawn being the last thing he remembered. 

The room shifted as Paris appeared crumbled before him. The iconic Eiffel tower was broken in half, making him wonder just where in Paris he was. 

“You are above it,” a voice purred making Adrien turn. It was him, or at least a version of him with slightly longer hair. The Chat Noir version of him. 

“You are the voice,” Adrien whispered, his eyes returning to the broken city of rubble. 

“I am, I am Plagg, god of destruction and chaos.” He introduced. Adrien hummed, his attention returning to the god. 

“Do you know what happened to Ladybug?” He asked, watching as the black cat walked on air, smirking at the people who walked about below. 

“I killed her,” Plagg mused, “well, my holder killed her.” He clarified. Adrien narrowed his eyes. Killed her? But Ladybug was alive and well in his room, on his bed. 

“Impossible,” Adrien snapped in anger. How dare this so called god say his lady was dead! How dare he speak so dismissively of her life. 

Plagg chuckled, dark and uncaring. 

“Would you like to see?” He asked, offering out his baton. Adrien hesitated, he wanted to know the truth, to help his lady. The temptation was stronger, his body aching to follow the cat. 

“Come on Adrien, see what nightmare your lady faces each night alone.” Plagg purred, his voice to powerful to ignore as his feet moved on their own.


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien was in yet another world, this one was one he didn’t know. 

“This, is, was, my home. Miraculous, a place of beauty and peace. A place where kwami and chosen lived in peace. A creation in need of destruction.” Plagg began as a blond walked along a garden path with a raven haired girl looking like an older version of his princess.

“Creation and destruction’s holders. The king and Queen of our world.” Plagg whispered. It was pained, but Adrien was entranced by the couple below. Their love was unhidden, the man rotated around his Queen. She was the object in which he orbited. His world.

“So in love,” Plagg yawned as the scene changed. This time, his princess was the focal point. Her blue eyes focused as she held her sword, the holder of the black cat standing at the ready for her attack. This was training, she was preparing for her turn at the throne. She lunged, her weapon hitting the man’s hand. His ring. 

Adrien subconsciously touched his ring, tracing the crack now mirrored on the ring below. Quickly hidden by the man from the young girls eyes. The scene changed yet again. It seemed years had passed, the world seemed darker now. A war was happening. 

“A miraculous jewel that is damaged is broken. We become unhinged. We become broken.” Plagg continued as Adrien noticed the white cat laughing as he stood on one of the castle balconies, Marinette in his arms struggling. On the ground, Ladybug stood, her eyes hard as her yo yo spun at her side. 

“Tikki tried to save us, her power was weak against me though. We are halves of a whole. Unable to destroy the other.” Plagg sighed as Adrien forced himself to watch the battle before him, watch the death of the cat and bug holders as Marinette screamed. He saw her grab the ring, place on the earrings, all as the world began to split apart. He watched her fall, he knew what happened next. He felt sick. 

“This will happen again.” Plagg finally whispered eyeing the ring Adrien held. 

“I won’t let it,” Adrien hissed, glaring at the figure as the world shifted back to his own. He was in his room, Marinette on his bed. 

“I won’t hurt her,” Adrien’s voice was absolute as Plagg laughed. 

“You are human, you are and never will be stronger than a god. It will be fun to watch you try though. It was before.” Plagg mused before Adrien was forced awake. 

His lady still slept soundly beside him, he on the other hand was wide awake. The dream, no, the nightmare, was it true, or just the voices tactic to drag him to the darkness. It seemed impossible but he also saw the truth. 

“Adrien?” His lady’s voice made him look over, offering her a warm smile. She frowned as she sat up and lightly touched his arm. 

“A bad dream,” she asked quietly. Adrien nodded, gently pushing her to lay down. 

“It’s fine, please don’t worry.” He told her laying beside her. The pull, that draw to be closer returning as he forced himself to ignore it. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” She whispered. He did, but, if he told her, what would she do? Would she run? Ladybug seemed to shed away from anything discussed of her past. He shook his head and closed his eyes. He would do this battle alone for now. 

“It’s fine, just missing my mother.” A lie, but not a complete lie. 

The moon was high as a hand clasped over the peacock shaped broach. 

“How does this look?” A female voice asked. The boy turned to glance at his fellow blond. 

“Perfect as alway,” he smiled, fastening the broach to his inner jacket. 

“I’m glad you decided to remain in France.” The girl beamed taking a seat on the edge of her bed. 

“I’m after a set of rings, and until I get what I want, I will not leave.” He explained. 

“And not because of me Felix?” The girl asked with a raised brow. Felix glanced over. 

“Remember our arrangement Lila. We date for power and influence, nothing more.” Felix said before leaving the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Ladybug soaked in the giant bathtub thinking of last night. Adrien was acting strange, his mood darker than usual. It reminded her of Felix, her sister’s black cat. The horrid memories of that battle that seemed forever ago. She needed to get the miraculous back, needed to fix everything. She glanced over to the ruby earring’s resting on the counter beside her clothes. 

She didn’t deserve them, didn’t deserve this title she had been thrusted into too early. Despite her training, despite her learning, she wasn’t ready. Worse, she had brought a boy with zero training and experience into this trouble. She had forced a dark destiny, a dark shadow upon him. Sinking deeper into the water, she closed her eyes. She had a job, she had a mission. It was important. A knock on the bathroom door made her look over. 

“Yes?” she called, her voice echoing through the bathroom. Adrien’s voice flowed through the door, a slower tempo than usual, the subdued tone he had used all day. 

“Nathalie is expecting us downstairs when you finish.” he said. Ladybug sighed, sinking down once again. Yet another role to play. Marinette, a human girl working for Adrien. Her hand moved over her chest. She had to admit she loved this role, this disguise of being so close to a human she had just met. It also made her worry. He was human, she was of another world. They didn’t belong together. 

“I’m coming,” she replied, already getting out of the bath, the water dropping off her skin as she emptied the bath and moved to get ready. Her outfit of the day was Asian inspired, Chinese to be exact. Adrien had picked it out. The red color matched the tone of her Ladybug attire. A nice nod to her home world of Miraculous. Finished dressing, she walked from the bathroom, Adrien at the floor length mirror adjusting his jacket. 

“Is something going on?” Marinette asked, her confusion evident in both her voice and expression. Adrien shook his head. 

“She didn’t act like there was, but you never know.” He replied before offering a smile and holding out his hand. 

“My lady,” he bowed. Giggling, Marinette took his hand, allowing him to lead her downstairs. It was silent as usual, just the echo of their steps meeting her ears. Adrien was silent, his body closer to her’s. Once at the dining room, Adrien pulled out her chair so she could sit. He took the seat to her left. He never sat on her left. He was always between her and his father if he ever showed up. She reached for his hand, flinching at the cold feel of it. 

“Adrien, are you alright?” Marinette asked, her words a whisper. He offered her a smile, the look making her frown. 

“Of course, don’t worry.” he didn’t say anymore as Gabriel entered the room and took his seat at the head of the table. Marinette tensed as two more people followed in as well, taking their seats across from them. 

“Felix?” Adrien asked, surprised. Felix smiled before nodding to Marinette.

“Cousin, how are you?” Felix asked. Adrien quickly launched into a quick recap of things since his mother’s death. His giant smile pulling a smile from Marinette’s own lips. She looked away from Adrien and to the woman across from her. Her dyed blond hair was already fading at the roots, but what caught her attention most, was the jewel showed proudly in her hair. The bee miraculous.

“You like it?” the woman asked, her fingers brushing against the expensive looking jewel. 

“Felix gave it too me, isn’t he considerate?” she asked only to be silenced by Felix's hand on her lap. 

“Lila deserves so much, she does so much.” Felix smiled. Adrien chuckled as he looked over at his father.

“Marinette is the same, she never rests. She reminds me of mom.” Adrien announced. Marinette blushed at Adrien’s praise. Marinette returned her eyes to the two newcomers. She knew what she was looking for now. Was it just her, or had Felix received a miraculous as well? 

“Uncle, what do you think of these super powered people showing up lately.” Felix asked eyeing Gabriel. Marinette felt Adrien tense beside her, her fingertips brushing against his. 

“I find it annoying, these oddities they create have disturbed distribution of normal jobs.” Gabriel replied before eating his steak. Adrien and Marinette were silent, right now, their identities safe. Felix chuckled as he nodded his head.

“Yes, it makes one wonder how these powers happened. Do you have any idea?” Felix asked, leaving the question open to the room. Marinette was quiet, eyeing her plate and chewing her food silently. 

“The so called heroes seem to be on top of things. I wish they would finish.” Gabriel commented. Adrien huffed, drawing the eyes of the room. 

“Something to add Adrien?” Felix asked. The blush that darkened Adrien’s cheeks made Marinette’s heart flutter, an experience she hadn’t felt in a while. 

“We should be grateful for those heros, they are our only line of protection from these villains.” Adrien said. Marinette felt pride at his words and how strongly he felt towards their alter egos. It was much the same tune her sister's black cat had spoken. She once more looked to Felix. He resembled the former black cat, from looks to the name. Their eyes met, and the memories rushed back to her. The last she heard was Adrien’s panicked calls of her name.


	9. Chapter 9

“Felix is awesome my lady, we used to play this game when we were little. Because we look so much alike, we would switch places and see how long it took for our parents to notice.” Adrien’s rambles only partially made it to her ears. She wanted to pay attention, these memories made him happy, but Felix was just too similar to her sister's black cat. He had died right? 

“Sorry, I’m rambling.” Adrien suddenly whispered, suddenly shying away back to his couch. Marinette sighed, hating herself for upsetting him. She moved to sit beside him, placing her head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I’m just thinking, remembering my life before the fall.” Marinette admitted. She rarely spoke about her life before, not wanting to remember or think about it. She suddenly stood up, earning Adrien’s attention. She needed fresh air, time alone to think over what her mind was struggling to separate. 

“I’m going for a walk, I’ll be back later.” She explained before grabbing a light jacket to shield her from the early fall weather. 

“Alright, be safe Princess,” Adrien watched her leave the room, her raven pigtails bouncing as she closed the door behind her. 

Marinette escaped the Agreste mansion, her eyes on the road as her mind wandered away. Felix, Bridgette, they were both gone. But, if that were so, then how was Felix here? Or, were he a different reality from her sister’s partner? She needed to ask Tikki, the Kwami of her miraculous. The spirit to guide her. She wasn’t paying attention, her feet carrying her by memory. A memory from another world but this one. 

Her small body bumped against the other body, but before she could hit the ground, strong arms grabbed her. Ladybug looked up, her breath taking in the familiar sight before her. It wasn’t the royal blue attire of the royal guard, but instead that of this world’s rock attire.   
“Hi, sorry I wasn’t looking were I was going.” he spoke, that soft voice that taunted her memories filling her. 

“Luka?” she whispered, the name falling without her thinking. The man smiled, blue tips moving slightly by the gentle push of the wind. 

“Yeah, you’ve heard of me?” he asked looking around. She was at a loss for words, she couldn’t know him, she had never met him before, right. She gave an awkward laugh, clutching her arms out of nervous habit. The man chuckled, stepping back slightly. 

“Sorry, my name is Marinette,” Marinette introduced. Ladybug wasn’t nervous, but this wasn’t her world, this wasn’t her safety. 

“Marinette, that's a beautiful name.” he spoke carefully, thinking over each word he uttered and giving it it’s own attention. Marinette smiled as she pushed back her hair. 

“I’m keeping you, I’m sorry.” he suddenly apologized. Marinette watched him force himself back, his whole mannerism was a memory to her. She shook her head. Her whole body shook. Why now? Was Adrien’s cousin responsible for this? Marinette whispered a hasty goodbye, eager to leave and find a secluded silent place to meditate. She needed answers, and she knew of only one way. Her feet carried her to an empty alley, the feel of Tikki’s creative power falling over her as she became the warrior princess everyone expected to be queen. She took to the roof’s, finding her perch high upon the Eiffel Tower, hidden from civilian eyes. She sat down, crossing her legs and closing her eyes, taking the meditative position the Luka of her world had taught her. 

She entered the black void, waiting as a world was constructed around her. Digitizing into existence as a young woman with flaming red hair and dressed in a red and black toga sat before her. Translucent wings folded at her back as she smiled at the ladybug before her.

“It has been a while, you are my new holder?” Tikki asked eyeing Marinette. The new Ladybug nodded her head, looking down in sadness as she retold of the events that took place in the world of Miraculous. When she finished, Tikki was pacing the fogged floor around them. 

“Plagg is damaged, it makes sense. As for the strange connection and recognition, this world is a replica of the one destroyed by the previous black cat. The people you know lay dormant in their own replicas here.” Tikki explained. Marinette examined her own hand.

“But, they died, I watched them parish before me at the hands of Chat Blanc.” she whispered, her voice unable to go higher. Tikki smiled sadly, moving to sit beside the young chosen. Cupping her face, Tikki looked into Marinette’s blue eyes. 

“You will make a wonderful queen Ladybug.” Tikki spoke gently, “Yes, they perished sadly. But their copies still live. Similarities still exist. Keep searching for the lost Miraculous, and keep them safe.” Tikki smiled. Marinette smiled and nodded her head. Her fingers moved to her earrings, 

“And when I do get them all back?” she asked, eyeing her kwami. Tikki sighed, smiling softly as her long thin fingers ghosted over the small jewels. The two were in silence, sharing a mind. The weight of that question covering them like a blanket. The black cat and Ladybug miraculous, joined together, could make any wish, but at a cost. 

“Take your time and learn first dear.” Tikki said before the world began to disintegrate around them.


	10. Chapter 10

Adrien didn’t like how silent dinner was. He also didn’t enjoy the distant emotion of his lady. Felix and his father were talking quietly about fashion, while Lila was watching Marinette with interest. 

“Adrien, you seemed very interested in the new heroes and villains, care to talk deeper?” Lila asked in a false cheerfulness. Adrien nodded, glancing over to Marinette. He wasn’t used to seeing her so upset, but then again, they were still strangers. He still felt that pull, the need to be near her, but he couldn’t explain why. 

“What would you like to know?” Adrien asked softly. Lila smiled, turning to him and finally ignoring Ladybug. The predator-like stare had made him shiver. 

“What do you know of the enemy?” Lila asked curiously, leaning forward on the table. Adrien glanced over at Marinette for her reaction. 

“Their enemy are the people they save from the miraculous, right?” Adrien asked, did Lila know more than she let on? Had they missed something? 

“You honestly think a bunch of kids with no power, can suddenly wield such power? No, they have to have a ring leader.” Lila explained. He subconsciously rubbed the broken face of his ring, he ignored the voice chuckling darkly in the back of his mind. 

“Who knows maybe the ones chosen as heroes are the bad guy?” Lila continued, “Why are they trying to collect all the miraculous for themselves anyway?” Lila added. Adrien had no comeback for that, he couldn’t just say it was so that Ladybug could return home. 

“Why not just let them keep the jewels and learn the power?” Lila asked. Adrien opened his mouth to speak, noticing that both his father and Felix were also listening now. It was Marinette that answered her assaulting words. 

“You shouldn’t get involved with things outside of your knowledge.” Marinette said, earning the attention of the table. Marinette ignored the looks, her eyes locked on Lila. The two girls were locked in a staring contest that had Adrien squirming. The silence was different from the normal ones of the home. 

“You have something to add then?” Lila finally whispered. Marinette sat back calmly, her blue eyes showing no sign of fear. Adrien saw her royal upbringing in this moment. She was so different in how she held herself, how she showed herself. His princess had become a queen in mere moments. 

“Don’t get involved with magic. It’s not of this world, therefore dangerous. We should let the heroes keep doing as they can. If there is a person leading this as you suggest, they will find them.” Marinette replied, her voice strong and holding an air of non challenge. Something he had only ever heard from his own father. 

“We should be going, please keep me updated uncle.” Felix said as he stood and offered an arm to Lila. Adrien stood up, watching the two leave before his father turned to him.

“I’ll be going as well. Goodnight Adrien.” so formal, nothing like the warmth of before. 

“Goodnight father,” Adrien replied. Marinette placed a hand on his arm once his father was gone and they were alone. 

“Let’s go to our room?” she suggested, leading him gently from the dining room. The voice was growling, Plagg straining to take over. Adrien flinched as he fought back. 

“Are you alright?” Marinette asked, worried in her eyes as she watched him. Adrien forced a smile before taking the lead.

“I should ask you, my lady.” he replied, taking her hand. The simple action calming the beast within. Marinette smiled as she offered a soft giggle. He saw the pain flash in her eyes, one he saw in his own eyes before she came along. 

“I am fine Adrien,” she answered softly, her touch like wings. Soft and light, as if a stray wind would make her disappear. The cat in him grew possessive, a strong emotion he flinched to be rid of.


	11. Chapter 11

Adrien let the water rush over his body. Scolding wet droplets trying to keep his attention as the voice in his head lured him deeper into the darkness he tried to ignore. 

“It’s inevitable, you will lose.” Plagg mused. Adrien said nothing, if he ignored him, pretended the voice was none existent, it would be okay. 

“She watched her friends, her family, all die at my hands. The same will repeat itself with you.” Plagg continued. 

“It won’t,” Adrien whispered, his words harsher than he wanted. He clenched his fist. Plagg’s pull was stronger than his own. The tug of war he was slowly losing, a warning to get away. He had to tell his lady, warn her. He was weak, losing to a god who was trapped in his own head. 

“This world could be ours. Your lady is safe at your side, ruling with you.” Plagg cooed, a whispered promise. Adrien shook his head, he couldn’t be lured. 

“Just give me control,” Plagg continued. He wouldn’t be tempted, couldn’t let the demon win. 

“Don’t worry kitten, I always win.” Plagg warned before silence took over. Adrien shivered, the silence scared him more than Plagg’s words. 

“Adrien?” Marinette asked as she entered the bathroom. Adrien sighed, used to her appearing and ignoring the usual norms of humanity. Green eyes drifted to the mirror behind her. He didn’t recognize the monster he saw forming. 

“I’m fine princess,” he lied before grabbing a towel and stepping from the shower. Blue eyes followed him. She stepped closer blocking his path. Softly she cupped his face in her hands. 

“Please, tell me if something is wrong.” Adrien smiled, nodding his head. She stepped away before leaving him alone. 

“So pure, so innocent.” Plagg purred. Adrien hated the possessive need that over cake him. Their fight for the miraculous was getting worse, the villains more powerful. 

“She belongs to me, it’s how our world works.” Plagg whispered. 

“She belongs to no one.” Adrien replied, getting dressed in the day's attire. The mirror reflected not a blond, but a platinum white haired blue eyed demon cat. 

“Tikki belongs to me.” Plagg hissed, pain sending Adrien to the floor as he clutched his head and bit his lip. For a moment, Plagg had his control, reaching out with Adrien’s hand to touch the mirror. 

“You can’t win human,” Plagg grinned, Adrien's face twisting under the gods' control. Adrien fought to regain control of his own body, flailing along the floor before finally taking his own body back by removing the ring. 

Silver and dormant on the floor, it’s cracked face glistening under the false lights of the bathroom. Adrien panted from his battle. Outside his bathroom door his lady was safe, protected from the demon growing behind the door. How long could he last by her side? How long was she safe from him? 

Adrien pocketed the ring, walking from the bathroom and ignoring her worried look. Logic begged for him to tell her, stupidity made him remain quiet. Plagg’s laughter, distant but quiet, made him shiver. The ring didn’t hold the demon. 

“Adrien, you're pale. Are you sick?” Marinette asked, a hand on his forehead. When had she gotten so close to him? He stepped back, he didn’t trust himself near her.

“I’m fine my lady.” He whispered, turning to get his things for work. 

“You are not wearing the ring.” She noticed, her voice calm as she watched him. Adrien didn’t reply, letting her talk. 

“I am the guardian of the miraculous, if a problem rises, I have to know.” She told him, her eyes narrowed. Adrien opened his mouth, but to his horror, it wasn’t his words that tumbled out, it wasn’t his actions his body made. 

Marinette was pressed against the wall, her eyes wide as he held her chin, forcing her to look into ice blue eyes, not the green she remembered. 

“There is nothing wrong with me, sugar cube,” Plagg purred, forcing a kiss from Ladybug’s lips. Adrien watched in horror. Ladybug glared, pushing him away before wiping the back of her hand across her mouth. 

“Give me the ring.” Ladybug ordered, her voice low. 

“No, the kid is mine, just like you.” Plagg smiled. Ladybug rolled her eyes. 

“You are a very trying god Plagg.” She sighed. 

“You love me,” the god replied, reaching out to tease at one of her pigtails. 

“I really don’t.” Ladybug replied as she suited up with a flash of light. The rope of the yo yo wrapped around his body. Plagg chuckled darkly as Adrien cried in defeat. He wasn’t strong, and he couldn’t beat a god.


	12. Chapter 12

Ladybug sat on the bed, her eyes locked on Adrien. It wasn’t Adrien though. This was the monster that destroyed her home. This was the beginning of the white cat. 

She had fabricated a lie, told his father Adrien was sick. Her eyes drifted over to him again. He was silent, eyes vacant as he mentally argued with himself. He was fighting, he was strong. 

She stood from her seat, walking towards the blond. Adrien didn’t move, didn’t notice her kneel between his legs and take his hands.

“It’s going to be alright, I’m going to save you.” Marinette promised. 

“You didn’t save him,” Adrien whispered, looking into her eyes. Marinette glared, blue eyes darkening in warning. 

“I will save Adrien,” she swore. She watched Adrien’s porcelain face shift to a smile. 

“Will you? This is your fault after all.” Plagg held up his hand, showing the cracked face. It was deeper than before. 

“You broke the miraculous, you caused this.” Plagg continued. Ladybug shuddered, her eyes focused on the ring. He stood up, fingers caressing her cheek. 

“My sugar cube,” Plagg whispered, his breath warm against her skin. 

“I haven’t spoken to Tikki in a while,” Marinette lied. The flash of her Adrien flittered behind green eyes. 

“Come back my prince,” she whispered leaning closer. Plagg was silent as hers and his lips met. It was moments, but felt like eternity. It wasn’t Plagg that kissed back, it was Adrien that pressed her closer against his chest. 

“My lady,” Adrien smiled. Marinette smiled back as she pulled away. 

“Welcome back,” Marinette greeted. 

“He’s not gone,” Adrien replied sadly. Marinette caressed his face.

“I’ll save you Adrien, I promise.” She smiled. Adrien held her tighter, nuzzling the side of her neck. 

“You already have, princess.” He mused stepping towards the mirror. He was still pale, his blond locks wilting and lacking in shine. Marinette stayed where she was, watching him carefully. Adrien placed his forehead against the window pane. 

“I can’t control him, but, with you near, he quiets down a lot.” Adrien admitted. Marinette sighed, her hands lacing together. 

“He shows me things, the past. Your home.” He continued. Marinette looked up. 

“You entered the kwami realm?” Marinette asked, surprised. Her feet carried her closer. Her arms wrapping around his middle.

“You and Plagg connected. That’s why he can take over so easily.” She whispered.

“Is that bad?” He asked quietly, scared as his lady held him. She shook her head. 

“No, normally It’s the best thing.” Marinette agreed, “let me speak with Tikki, she is Plagg’s opposite, she will know what to do.” She finished, kissing Adrien’s cheek. He nodded his head, both scared and hopeful the kwami could help him. 

Marinette grabbed his hand before walking them to the bed. She sat down, patting the mattress beside her. 

“Sit and wait for me?” She asked, folding her legs under her and holding his hands as she closed her eyes. Adrien mimicked the position, closing his own eyes and squeezed her hands. The world around them disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

“Where are we?” Adrien asked, his voice echoing as he looked around. The world was dark but light. Like sparkling midnight lit by multiple bright stars. 

“You brought a friend this time.” A small voice asked. Marinette looked over and smiled. 

“My ladybug is very resourceful, I’m glad.” The being continued. 

“Tikki, Adrien has made a link with Plagg. The damage is worse.” Marinette went into full explanation leaving no detail out. Adrien listened to his lady and the small god-talk, wondering if Plagg had somehow managed to come to this place as well. 

“Plagg is here young human,” the goddess confirmed.

“Tikki and Plagg are connected. Much like the other kwami.” Marinette explained. 

“Nice to see you again Sugarcube.” Plagg greeted emerging from the shadows. Tikki smiled, Adrien tensed as  
Marinette squeezed his hand. 

“The cat miraculous is damaged, you are corrupted.” Tikki said, “You are not evil Plagg,” 

“We both know it doesn’t matter,” Plagg said, moving to kiss his fellow kwami. 

“I can take Plagg, I’ll be able  
to control him better. Adrien can take creation.” Marinette offered. Adrien looked surprised as Tikki nodded wisely. 

“I agree with your choice ladybug.” Tikki smiled. Marinette looked over at him before breaking the world around them. Adrien looked around as his room came back into view. 

“Give me the ring,” Marinette whispered, holding out her hand. He noticed the earrings already sitting on her palm. Fingers grazed over him, the ring sliding off easily. 

“It’s not forever.” She said.

“Will you be safe?” He asked her. Marinette smiled as she slipped on the ring. 

“I’ve been trained,” she whispered looking down. Adrien placed the rings on the cuff of his jacket. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that you couldn’t handle it.” Marinette corrected. Adrien smiled, pulling her against him. Slowly, he placed the ring on her finger. 

“This is your world, you know what is best.” He told her, kissing her cheek. He enjoyed the blush on her face, the way her eyes seemed to shimmer against the dim backdrop of his room. 

“Go to sleep Adrien,” she said standing up from the bed. 

“I’m going to take a shower.” Marinette finished heading to the bathroom. Adrien watched her leave before feeling a calm rush over him and sleep drag him down. 

“You took the ring?” Plagg mused, looking through her eyes.

“He didn’t need the strain you were going to give him. He has enough on his plate.” Marinette said, “Besides, it was my fault you are damaged, my burden. Not his.” 

Plagg was silent, nodding his head at her words. Marinette entered the shower, letting the water cascade over her bare body. It was an understanding of silence between the two. Their thoughts separated but the same. Marinette eyed the ring, saw the crack she had left. This was her burden to bear, this was her fault. 

“I’ll protect him, this time,” Marinette whispered, touching the ring.


	14. Chapter 14

Adrien was like an angel, sleeping as the night slowly passed them. The conversation earlier still weighed on her mind as she played with the broken ring. The past was trying to repeat itself. This time though, the roles were reversed. She felt the pull to the earrings. To Tikki. 

She took a seat beside him, crossing her legs before relaxing against the headboard and closing her eyes. She was bleached white, her reflection, that of the nightmare that had destroyed her world before. 

“You look good bleached,” Plagg smiled as he approached. 

“I can’t let you at this world, it’s too fragile,” Marinette whispered. Plagg chuckled at her words as he leaned against her.

“Are you sure,” he held up his right hand, black matter sizzling around it. Marinette glared at him before holding up her own hand, watching as it also morphed about with the cloud of destruction. 

“As you said, this world is fragile, and I am broken.” the god smiled. The world shattered, Marinette opened her eyes and glanced down at her hands.

Normal. 

She laid beside Adrien, relaxing when he pulled her against his side. 

“Welcome back,” he whispered, his voice thick with sleep. 

“Glad to be back,” she replied nuzzling against him. Adrien ran his fingers through her hair, the affection new to her. The next morning, she was woken by soft tender kisses along her face. Opening her eyes, Marinette smiled as Adrien smiled down at her. 

“Good morning princess,” he greeted, his voice low. 

“Morning,” she returned reaching up to caress his face. Their gaze was more than friendly, holding their secret desire’s for the other. One begging to move forward, one scared to move. 

“My lady,” Adrien whispered. She was aware of their proximity, aware of the implications of their actions. But between Plagg and her own heart, she was losing at keeping away from him. 

“We can’t do this,” Marinette said looking away. 

“Why not?” He questioned. Marinette shook her head, toying with the ring. 

“It isn’t safe,” she replied. Adrien rolled his eyes. 

“Plagg?” He asked. 

“Plagg,” she agreed. It was silent, they just sat looking at each other. 

“Pathetic,” Marinette never agreed with Plagg more. She was pathetic. 

Adrien was quiet. His lady was distant, her mood everywhere. Was it Plagg’s doing? Of course it was, he knew Plagg’s power, that pull to the earrings. 

“I’m an idiot,” he whispered, adjusting himself in a new pose. Marinette was off to the side, her eyes anywhere but on him. They were awkward. He hated that for them. Love was so complicated. 

An angel and a human. She was better than him, stronger. She deserved better. She was royalty. 

“Poor boy, you lack confidence.” Tikki’s voice was warm and motherly. Adrien shifted into another pose. He was a model, he had to be confident. 

“You play pretend. In truth, you are not really confident around certain people. You play pretend.” Tikki explained. Adrien huffed in exhaustion at her words. 

“I see everything Ladybug see’s, I know you.” She replied. 

“You know how my lady feels?” Adrien whispered, moving away for water. Tikki was silent. She wouldn’t answer again, her voice and presence gone as suddenly as it appeared. His eyes traveled to Marinette. She was a beauty amongst falling Sakura petals. 

“Idiot,” with a hiss, he downed his whole water bottle...


	15. Chapter 15

He was running, panting in his attempt to escape the large shadow following him. His steps echoed loudly on the empty streets, his heartbeat hammering in his ears. 

‘Run, don’t stop,” it was a mantra in his head on repeat. He turned a corner, rushing forward until he was trapped against a dead end. He heard the faint sound of the shadow at the end of the alley. He turned, watching the shadow approach, closer with each step. He couldn’t move. His eyes closed as wet tears dampened his cheeks. His shoulders felt wet, his ears wet. There was no rain though, no reason for the sensation. 

A hand reached forward, white claws glistening under moonlight. His eyes met blue, and the small of blood filled his nostrils. His blood, his blood that painted white claws red. 

Adrien shot awake, panting as he ran his hands through his hair. It was still early, the sun not even starting to rise. He laid back down, but sleep was long gone. His body was still adrenaline filled. He wanted to run, to escape. Marinette rolled over, her arm resting over his stomach. 

His blood pressure escalated more. His breath short as his eyes closed. He turned his head, gasping at how close she was to his face. He could feel her breath against his face, could count each individual freckle on her face. His hand rested on her hand. Maybe he could allow himself this one moment. He could feel the vibration of Plagg. Tikki was stronger, he felt more connected to things. 

“Adrien?” Her voice was clogged with sleep. Adrien rubbed her arm trying to comfort her. It worked. She curled against him before returning to sleep, her gentle snores like purrs. 

It was cute, and he wanted to lean in and kiss the tip of her nose. 

“It hurts that you care so much.” Tikki said, her voice gentle and caressing.

“Why can’t we be together?” Adrien moaned, his thoughts chaotic. 

“Would you like to know?” Tikki asked, her words low, as if she wasn’t sure she should do what she was suggesting. He felt her sigh, before the gentle pull, as if going underwater took him. 

The world shifted, a world of bright colors. Lavish plants and the smell of flowers surrounded him. 

“This is the world of miraculous, and behind you, is the Princess Ladybug.” Tikki explained gently. Adrien was stunned as he turned to a small girl, her hair in two tiny buns. Her eyes were closed as she sat in a mediation pose. Looking around, he noticed a slightly older boy at the entrance of the garden guarding it. He was dressed in green, and stood with his arms folded at the small of his back. 

“That is Luka, user of the snake.” Tikki said, making Adrien turned his attention back to her. Tikki was human, her hair like fire down her back, and she wore a Medieval polka dot dress. She smiled, nodding again as the scene changed. 

This time, Marinette was lying on a bed, arguing with the boy from before.

“I told you, my job comes before pleasure. I am meant to be a guardian, I can’t have a relationship.” Marinette said, her voice strained as if it had the same argument all the time. 

“A guardian needs guarding themselves.” Luka stated. Marinette shook her head, sitting up and caressing the boys face, pulling him closer. Adrien had to look away while they kissed. His heart hurt. 

“You need to know this. See this. She loved once.” Tikki said, placing a hand on his shoulder as the scene changed. This time, the world was broken. People were screaming, rushing around in various states of well being. Some blooded, others completely fine but scared. 

“We have to leave, we need to get you to safety.” Luka ordered, he and Marinette were teenagers now. His age. 

“I have to help!” Marinette said, a red wood box clutched against her chest. 

“You have to get the miracle box away before he gets to it.” Luka said. Adrien watched his lady glare, he knew that look. Determination, she wasn’t budging from a plan. 

“Here,” she thrusted the box into his arms. “I have to help my cousin.” Marinette turned, running towards the battle as Luka hesitated amongst the crowd. He looked lost and Adrien had to admit, he knew the feeling. 

“She chose duty over love,” Tikki said as they appeared beside Marinette, the girl watching in horror as the Ladybug and white cat fought above her. Tears were in her eyes. Adrien reached out to brush away the tears, but as he moved forward, Luka was in front of her. It all happened in slow motion. 

The white cat lunges towards her, his cataclysm out and ready. Adrien watched it connect with Luka, turning the snake user to ash as the miracle box fell into the earth. 

“The box was lost, and Plagg showed you the rest.” Tikki whispered, a sadness in her voice. 

“She lost the one she loved to the black cat. She lost everything to him.” Adrien said, his voice shaking. First he had taken the job of the black cat, now she was taking the job. The broken miraculous that had taken everything. Of course love was not an option for her, she had lost it in one day, several hours, minutes. 

“Oh Princess,” the world became his room, bright with the rising sun.


	16. Chapter 16

Marinette hated her own mind. She had been darkened by grief before, but now, it was even worse. With Plagg broken, he had gained more power while with Adrien. It made it harder to fight against him. 

“He is watching you,” Plagg was smiling, enjoying the moment. Marinette took a breath. She felt feral, as if any moment she could attack. Adrien was smiling at her, so soft and warm. 

“He could be yours. You are in charge.” Plagg’s voice cooed in her ear. Tempting her as she swallowed against the feeling. What was bad, was that she agreed with the gods logic. Blue eyes glanced down at her manicured fingers. They looked like claws, and painted red, like blood. He was using her already cracked mental state to gain ground. Worse, he was winning. Maybe she wasn’t the best choice for this. She was more messed up than she had originally thought or feared. 

“You okay my lady?” Adrien asked, looking at her worried. Marinette nodded forcing a smile. She couldn’t let him worry or know how compromised she was. This was her burden. She should never had let Adrien help her. 

“I’m fine, do you want to start your schedule?” She asked trying to keep things as normal as she could. Adrien gave her a look before shaking his head and standing up. 

“I was thinking of skipping and going out for fun today.” He told her. Marinette blinked. He was ignoring his orders? 

“But?” She held up the list of his busy schedule. Adrien laughed, taking the paper and placing it facedown on the table. 

“A vacation is healthy Princess,” he smiled. His breath was hot, but it sent a chill like ice over her body. The cat growled inside of her as she flexed her fingers. 

She was so weak...

The day was long. Marinette constantly fought against her own body and mind. Fighting to keep sanity where destruction clawed. Adrien took her to the park, they shared ice cream, and now they were in the darkness of the movies. Hidden in shadows together. The dark room was nearly empty. 

“You can’t win, I’m too powerful.” Plagg said gleefully. Marinette said nothing back, she couldn’t. She held on tighter to Adrien’s arm. Using the excuse of the horror film to hold his arm. 

“You can’t beat a god. Felix tried and lost.” Plagg continued. Marinette shivered, Adrien moving to stroke the broken ring. 

“I win, again.” The god mused, Marinette’s eyes clouding as those destructive claws took hold. She tried to fight, concentrating on meditation and all her past lessons. But with each breath she took, his hold grew stronger. 

“Mari, are you alright?” her body glistening with sweat as she gripped the armrests. Color drained from her body, her hair slowly growing from black to white. Adrien grabbed her hands, begging for her to speak. Tears fell from her eyes, Adrien kissing her knuckles until her nails like claws cut into him. He opened his eyes, looking not at his lady, but at the white cat. The very demon who had taken everything from her and was his nightmare. 

“My lady,” Adrien whispered.

“Run,” she replied, a smile on her face as fangs glistened from the lights that now illuminated the room. Adrien took a breath before stepping back just as her claws jerked the earrings from his ears.


	17. Chapter 17

Adrien was frozen as Marinette stalked forward, her blue eyes were like the sky. Still so blue and perfect to him. A single claw pressed under his chin, lifting his face to her fanged grin. 

“This isn’t you,” he whispered as Marinette leaned closer to sniff him. She treated him like a mouse, playing with her food. Her claws were gentle against his skin despite the blood drawn by the yanking away of his earrings. 

“Mine,” the hiss was a mix of her and Plagg’s voices. Adrien felt his breath hitch as he saw Plagg taking a more firm hold on his lady. Her claws dragged down his chest leaving light scratches under a ripped path of his clothes. His natural instincts finally kicked in as he bolted from the room. He was prey, and this was stupid. She was a predator, his predator. Running only heightened the game for her. 

His footsteps echoed on the streets as he raced towards the tower. He couldn’t go to the police, he didn’t have a person he could trust during this. Marinette had been so private about all this. This was his nightmare, running from the woman he loved. The woman who was now trying to kill him. 

He caught a glimpse of her shadow darting out above him. He dove into an alley, bracing himself against the wall to catch his breath. Shaking fingers lifted to his ears, touching the now dried blood of his ears. His neck still felt wet from the earlier injury. 

“My lady, I’m so sorry.” He was alone, no miraculous. A part of him wondered if a new miraculous would show during this and how that would go?

Wait! 

He knew where his lady hid the miraculous they had saved so far, and she had been too busy chasing him to grab them. If he could just get back to the house. 

He turned to head out, but his smile dropped as her black shadow appeared at the mouth of the alley. A figure of white, her eyes wide and manic as she caught his scent. Her prey. 

“Run,” her voice was strained, but Plagg’s excitement was evident in her tense muscles. He dashed past her, refusing to look back. He was backtracking, he could see the mansion, he was so close. 

“I win,” he was lifted up, taken above Paris and away from his home. His lady had her prey, and he had a plan that was now waiting in the wings. 

********

Luka ended his song as Nino nodded. The recording was finished, and finally he allowed himself to view the world around him. This new world. 

He looked up at the television and frowned. A white cat, female, had been sighted around Paris. 

“Maybe Ladybug and Chat Noir are taking care of it.” Nino commented as he joined Luka. Both watched the live feed as Alya, Nino’s girlfriend gave the play by play. 

Luka narrowed his eyes. He knew that white figure. He knew what it meant. There was no help coming, their problem was the help. 

“I have to go,” he had no miraculous, but he was trained. This body wasn’t, but he had been training since awakening in this world. 

“Dude, there is a white cat demon out there. Just let the good guys handle it.” Nino told him. Luka nodded before grabbing his bag and putting away his instrument. 

“I won’t go near the fight.” Luka promised, it wasn’t a lie, but he did have to find a way to save their Ladybug.


	18. Chapter 18

Marinette was still there, still fighting Plagg for control. Her transformation fell, the influence was still there though. Adrien was on the floor, scared to move. This was the unknown, he was human, he didn’t have the knowledge of the miraculous that she had, he was at a disadvantage. Marinette moved closer, bending down lower and smiling, a purring in her throat.

“My lady?” Adrien asked, meeting her clear blue eyes. She grinned wider, a claw dragging down his cheek. 

“Are you scared?” she asked, her voice was a strange mix of caring and deranged. He shook his head, this was Marinette, his princess, his lady. He could never be scared of her. She leaned closer, her lips inches from his ear.

“You should be, little kitten,” she said before pushing Adrien back on the floor, her teeth biting into his shoulder. He winced, body arching against hers. Her strength held him down, surprising him as her claws ripped at his clothes exposing clear skin. 

She had a primal urge, Plagg had taken her sanity leaving only the primal animal desire. Adrien was her prey, her desire to mate him, have him. He ha been by her side at her worst, never pressed her. She looked into his green eyes, they were wide now with that fear she smelled on him. 

His blond hair shifted to dyed teal, green eyes shifted to blue, Adrien became Luka. she hesitated for only a moment. Luka was dead, gone like everyone else in her past. She bit Adrien again, this time he yelped as blood pebbled out of pale skin. His struggle excited her, she ripped at his pants. His body was exposed to her, his black briefs the only thing keeping him modest. 

“Marinette?” his voice was tiny, like a wounded animal. Her touches were soft, her tongue, like velvet against warm skin and blood. He concentrated on her touch, he was a teenager, the woman he loved, his crush was on top of him, yet he didn’t dare touch her. Why? 

“My lady,” his whisper was nearly covered by her growl, her lips against his mouth. She was gone, a carnal instinct taking over now. His hand reached to tangle in her hair. 

“I’ll help you, my kitty,” Adrien smile as he rolled them, kissing her tenderly.

~********~

Luka snuck into the Agreste manor, careful to not be seen by any cameras. Years of practice honed his craft as he located the son’s bedroom. Inside was white, clean, and like a prison. Luka shivered at the thought of Marinette being inside here, trapped. Of anyone trapped inside. He had to find his target. Ladybug was careful, she would have hidden them somewhere no one would think. 

“Looking for this?” the boy held up a pair of sunglasses. Luka narrowed his eyes, the boy held the horse. Instinct told him to call forth Hiss, but he kept his cool.

“I was told to bring them to the girl that stays here.” Luka lied as the boy walked forward. 

“I am not stupid enough to fight you alone, I wasn’t back in Miraculous. “ Felix smiled pocketing the horse miraculous. Luka frowned, so Felix was still around as well. Seems only Bridgette lost her life during that fight.

“You are the ring leader,” Luka said, they were side by side, one facing to the door, the other facing the windowed wall. 

“You think a world of normal people would suddenly be so coordinated with such power?” Felix mused. Luka sighed, this was a man who was once loved by everyone. Had Plagg broken his psyche so much? 

“What do you want?” Luka asked, his voice calm as he debated the situation. 

“Isn’t it obvious? What I’ve always wanted, Bridgette.” he smiled before walking out of the room, calling for help as Luka looked for his new exit.


	19. Chapter 19

Adrien placed a hand against her cheek, the pad of his thumb rubbing her cheekbone. She lay beside him, purring content as she slept. His body still vibrated with their actions from last night. He pets her hair, taking in how the silk locks feel in his hands. How could someone so gentle, so beautiful, become so corrupted?

“Did you enjoy her?” Felix asked as he emerged from the shadows. Adrien looked up, his cousin smiling down at him. The two held eyes, Adrien protective of his kitten below him. Felix continued forward, watching his cousin alter his body to cove the naked girl below. 

“You have helped her enough, hand her to me,” Felix said offering out his hand. Adrien shook his head, refusing to do as told. He didn’t trust his cousin, why did he suddenly want his lady? 

“Because he isn’t the Felix you knew,” it was the first time he had heard a voice since all this began. Tikki’s calm voice was welcomed though. 

“Adrien, give me Kitten Blanc,” Felix ordered. The low hiss and curled tail around Adrien’s middle didn’t scare him, the possessive hold, the clawed fingers biting into his skin. 

“You won’t touch my cat,” She growled her eyes flashed from ice blue to a glowing yellow. Felix turned his attention to her.

“My queen,” The title made her freeze, the familiarity struck her speechless as a feeling of want overtook her. 

“Felix,” she whispered a tenderness in her voice, a soft purr. Adrien glanced back as her hold loosened on her.

“I knew you were in there Bridgette,” Felix greeted with a bow. Adrien stayed quiet, watching as Marinette moved from behind him and closer towards Felix. 

“You survived?” Marinette whispered, her slender fingers caressing Felix’s cheek, her eyes wide in surprise as if seeing a ghost. Perhaps to her, he was one. Adrien had seen the fight that killed the Felix she knew. If his cousin wasn’t his cousin, then he understood. But it also brought the existential crisis of who they really were? 

“Let’s go back my queen, this world isn’t for us anymore,” Felix replied, reaching to hold the hand against his cheek. Adrien felt his own possessive instinct flair, this man, whoever he was, wanted his princess. 

“You will not take her.” Adrien snarled pushing Marinette behind him. Felix looked bored at Adrien, annoyance in his eyes.

“This isn’t your world, your fight,” Felix said, stepping back and eyeing the white cat. Marinette purred, pacing behind Adrien as if fighting with herself. Felix was right, Marinette was not of this world, she had come from the stars, fallen like the angel she is. 

“Leave him alone,” Marinette ordered, a snarl in her voice as she returned to stand behind Adrien, her tongue lapping at the skin. Both were still naked, he blushed moving to get a blanket to cover her. 

“You want to keep the human as a pet?” Felix asked, ignoring Adrien all together. Marinette narrowed her eyes before hissing and yanking Adrien behind her as several more people entered the room. 

“Ladybug, you alright?” Luka asked, behind him, several other people dressed as an animal theme were behind him. Miraculous users. 

“Luka?” Marinette whispered. 

“We have your pet Felix, Plagg sure did a number on you didn’t he.” the snake-themed man smiled. Lila was behind, held between a fox and turtle. 

“You have a toy, nothing more,” Felix replied glancing at Lila bored. His eyes returned to Marinette, her grasp on Adrien tight.

“You have both jewels, you can make the wish, fix the things Plagg broke.” Felix said, “the things you broke.” Marinette froze at that, her growl returning. Adrien felt the change, felt the pull of both Plagg and Tikki. His eyes met Marinette’s.

“Fine,” she whispered, eyeing the group and curling her tail around Adrien, her voice low and dangerous. “I’ll make my wish.”


	20. Chapter 20

Marinette was between Tikki and Plagg, she felt a pull towards both. 

“You are doing so well,” Bridgette was walking towards her, sitting across. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Marinette whispered. Bridgette lightly touched her shoulder.

“Yes, you do, you have known for a long time.” she smiled. “I didn’t use the wish, and you see what happened.” Marinette looked up at her cousin, her eyes clouded by tears. Plagg held her, whispering in her ear, outside of her head, her reality, she knew the room was watching her. She didn’t want to hurt Adrien. 

“It’s alright Ladybug, Plagg and I are ready, we know this is needed.” Tikki comforted. Marinette was lost, if she made the wish, nothing would be the same. 

“I’m scared,” she admitted. 

“It’s normal, I was scared when I battled Felix. He has changed, Plagg’s damage was extensive.” Bridgette stated, “Destruction destroyed him instead of those around him.” 

“But our whole world was destroyed!” Marinette reminded. Bridgette looked over at Plagg, the cat god and sighed. Memories of their old home flashing across the void. 

“Then, make sure this world isn’t,” Bridgette ordered. “You have Plagg, you can help him fix it.”

Tikki nodded, leaning against Plagg with a soft smile. Destruction and creation went together, she now held both. 

“You are our Ladybug, we trust you.” Tikki smiled letting Plagg nod beside her. Bridgette smiled before taking her own seat. Marinette closed her eyes, the ring and earrings were small but heavy in her hand. The world turned black, her hand tightened over the jewels. Taking a breath, she made her wish...

“Marinette, don’t, please.” Adrien’s voice was small, a beg, it made her pause. She opened her eyes and looked towards his voice. Adrien stood there, his pants covering him. 

“Adrien?” she called, her voice was a purr to his ears. If the other miraculous holders were still around, she didn’t see them. He took her hand, gentle as if to bring her back to reality. Had she been that far gone?

“People are happy, don’t let Felix control or alter any decision,” he told her. Marinette looked around, the other’s were in the corner, watching, waiting. Felix and Lila grinning, as if they knew her decision already. Adrien turned her face back to his. He held her hands, pulling her closer to his chest. 

“My lady, Princess, listen to me, I love you,” it was the first time he told her, the first time his green eyes reflected sincerity of those words. Marinette blinked, catching Luka walking forward from the side.

“Ladybug, only Felix, myself, and you are the ones that survived that world. I’ve looked, you can fix this. It was what you’ve been trained for.” Luka said. Adrien narrowed his eyes.

“Ladybug, he is right, you were trained for this your whole life. To take over for Bridgette when she died.” Felix added. Marinette looked between the three. Felix had said Bridgette was dead, he had called her by her cousin’s name earlier. If she made this wish, things would reset or alter. 

“Let her choose for once in her damn life people,” Adrien hissed, his voice, his tone, his stance was protective. Marinette was breathing heavily, she didn’t want this power, this ability. Before it was her duty, she was the guardian, she had been trained in these jewels. 

“Ladybug,” Luka called out, his voice sharp, commanding.

“Ladybug,” Felix’s voice was just as commanding. They wanted the same thing, they wanted her to fix everything. Adrien was quiet, his hands gentle as they rubbed them. 

“Look, we don’t know anything about this power, but you can have them back, we were fine. Leave them here and she will take them.” the fox growled, stepping forward and yanking the jewel off her neck and glaring at Lila.

“Sadly, they are right my lady,” Adrien whispered, his hand never left hers. Felix stepped forward garnering Marinette’s attention. Adrien narrowed his eyes as she looked around, all eyes on her, this was her coronation. Her step up from just Guardian, to Ladybug, a leader of the people. Both Luka and Felix knew her training, knew what destiny told, commanded her, to do. 

“I’m sorry Adrien,” she whispered, walking past the group of people and towards the door.

“Marinette!” Adrien called.

“I’m sorry, but, I am Ladybug, and I was raised to take a destiny made for me. I’m sorry, but, I’m not human Adrien,” she turned and looked at him with sadness at him. She wanted to tell him she loved him, return the sentiment he had already given her. Her heart broke, she hated this power. 

“What will you do now?” Tikki’s voice was calm, motherly. 

“Bring me back, right?” Bridgette asked. Marinette smiled, leaning against the closed door that held the small group inside. 

“Tikki, Plagg, unify,” she whispered, feeling the magic come to her before making the wish...


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part and part of a double update. Thank you for reading

Felix smiled as he gently caressed Bridgette’s cheek, gentle kisses placed along her collar bone. 

“Fe, behave, someone will see us.” she mused, her arms wrapping around his middle. Felix nuzzled his face against her neck. His tongue lapping at the vein that ran through her neck. 

“Let them my queen,” he whispered, his hand moving to hold the back of her head. Bridgette giggled, her legs spreading as he laid her on the bed. 

“Well, I was going to say bye, but...” Marinette was cross-armed at the door, a look of annoyance on her face. Felix grabbed a small pillow tossing it at the door.

“Go to school,” Felix ordered, his eyes never leaving Bridgette. Marinette closed the door with a laugh as she headed out of the home. She made her way towards the school, excited and eager. She had never been before.

“Hey, sorry,” a boy said as he fell into her scattering both their things across the floor.

“I-it’s fine, I’m Marinette,” she looked up at him finally, deep green eyes looking back at her.

“Adrien, Adrien Agreste my lady.” he greeted, helping her up before kissing her knuckles making Marinette blush.

“Do you go to this school?” she asked. He shook his head, blonde bangs moving as he moved. 

“Not yet,” he replied before looking around. “Want to skip with me and explore the city of love?” Adrien asked. Marinette blinked, she remembered everything about the wish, the exchange for such a wish though, was that her guardianship was now gone. She was free, and as she reached for the hand he offered, a smile made it’s way to her face.

“Of course, show me a little danger, Mr Agreste,” 

The two easily slid into the crowds, hand in hand. Did he remember before the wish as well? Had she accidentally kept his mind intact? The wish granted the user’s heart’s desire, and, she did desire him. 

“You're tense,” Adrien commented as they sat on the metro. She blinked, startled at his sudden statement. She smiled, shaking her head. He took her hand, the pad of his thumb rubbing against her skin. 

“It’s miraculous, right?” he whispered, watching her reaction of the personal word. He had already called her my lady, used her nickname.

“Yea,” she whispered as he moved closer at her agreement. The train darted through the underground, their eyes never left the other.

“I knew you would make the right choice,” he said leaning forward, his hands tangling in her hair as their lips met. The trained stopped as they pulled away. 

“Are we the only ones?” he asked as they stepped off the train and onto the platform. She nodded her head, glancing around out of habit.

“What all changed for you?” she asked curiously. Adrien led her up the stairs, Marinette was surprised to see the base of the Eiffel Tower. 

“My mom’s alive, but, other than that, nothing really.” Adrien shrugged, his actions making Marinette giggle. 

“What?” he asked with a raised brow and his own smile. Marinette placed her head on his shoulder.

“I made a wish, but, I also made a sacrifice.” she started. Adrien hummed, waiting for her to continue. She stopped walking making him pause as well. 

“In giving up our past, I gave up any future I could have,” she explained.

“Meaning?” he asked watching her. Marinette touched her stomach, a flash of sadness in her eyes.

“I gave up the hope of having kids,” she admitted as Adrien walked forward and kissed her lips. 

“You gave up nothing princess, now come on, let’s enjoy our first real date,” Adrien ordered leading her into the sun covered Eiffel Tower.


End file.
